


The Misadventures of Alien's Drinks and TimeTravel

by TheLionGirl (KissMySelfie)



Series: Misadventures [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pretty much everybody appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMySelfie/pseuds/TheLionGirl
Summary: Sara's daughter from the future appears in the Waverider with only one mission: to get her mothers together.But things are never that simple.





	The Misadventures of Alien's Drinks and TimeTravel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Another Rare-Pair, what a surprise!  
> This one I thought over and over about posting because:  
> a) It didn't exactly turned out as I expected;  
> b)There are a lot of opinions going around this ship and I have nothing against it, but CW is going probably fuck it up, so I'm posting it before the cross-over.
> 
> One detail - I wrote this right after the last cross over, so everything until that point happened.  
> Enjoy!  
> (And don't kill me if it's too bad)
> 
> NEWCOMERS! English is not my first language but I'm horrible at grammar in any language, so heads up!

“Someone is opening the Waverider’s front gate,” Jax says entering the dining room with a tablet on his hand.

“What? That’s impossible. We are literally nowhere, riding time itself. Couldn’t the door just open itself? Like a malfunction?” Sara asks putting her mug down.

Jax clicks on the tablet and turns it to the captain to show her the security video of the Waverider’s entrance. All the legends gathered behind Sara to watch the video in which the gate opened and - out of nowhere - a girl jumped inside. They watch the girl close the gate and make her way inside of the ship.

“Do we know where she is right now?” Sara asks, and Jax shakes his head. “Okay, we have to find her. Ray, you cover the rooms. Amaya-”

“No need,” came a voice from the doorstep. It was the girl from the video. She was young, about twenty years old, dark hair, blue eyes, smirking and wearing a leather jacket. “I’m right here.”

It took less than five seconds for Rory to point his gun at her. Amaya grabs her necklace and Sara reaches for the closest knife. The girl puts her hands up, though she did not look scared.

“You have ten seconds to tell us who you are and why you’re here,” the Canary threatens.

“And how?” Ray insists on adding out of curiosity. The girl just smiles putting her hands back to her jacket pockets.

“My name is Jude Lance and I need your help.”

“Wait up,” Jax says. “Lance as is related to Sara?”

Jude nods and everyone turns to Sara.

“I don’t know any Jude Lance in my family.”

“C’mon, you guys have a time machine, I’m sure one of you can guess it by now,” Jude says.

“You’re from the future,” Nathan says. “This is so cool. Please tell me you’re Sara's daughter.”

The girl raises her eyebrows sure that the man would start jumping if she answered him.

“How can we know she’s not lying?” Ray asks.

“Ask Gideon.”

“She’s telling the truth. Her name is indeed Jude Lance, daughter of Sara Lance from 2038,” Gideon's voice echoes through the ship, and Jude can see Sara’s grip on the knife loosening and Amaya letting go of her necklace.

“This is so cool!” Ray says. “It’s almost like Back to the Future, the first one. I got so many questions, like what am I like in the future? Who’s your father? Do we finally having flying cars?”

“I don’t trust her. I vote we tie her up and question her. We don’t even know how she got in here,” Rory declares before going back to eating his sandwich.

Jax crosses his arms. “He has a point. How did you get in here?”

“It’s little complicated, let’s just say that being conceived in the Waverider in the middle of a time jump has its perks.”

“So, you’re like River Song from Doctor Who,” Nathan says, and the girl nods.

Ray and Nathan high-five in the background. Sara massages her forehead – how the hell had she gotten to that point?

“Okay, I think we need to move this conversation, there are too many people here,” Sara says. “Jax, Professor, and Rory with me. Amaya, you keep the guys in check.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, let’s start with why you’re here,” Sara said pressing her fingers against her temple predicting a headache coming.

“I told. I need your help.”

“But why now? Why here? Why not in your time?”

Jude scratches the back of her head.

“Because something happened close from now that changed the course of history.”

“That doesn’t sound much different from what we’ve been doing so far,” Professor Stein says.

“I’m being erased from history,” Jude blurs out as if it was something she was holding for a long time, and she knows that she finally got Sara’s full attention. “I’m disappearing. If I… If _we_ don’t fix this then I will never have existed.”

“How do you know that?” Sara asks confused (and with her voice a little heavier than before).

“I can feel it. I can feel myself becoming an echo, and I can feel time changing. I feel you and mom forgetting about me, and I think I feel you and her forgetting about each other too. The way I was conceived… I have this link with the Waverider like time itself is a part of me. I know this sounds crazy but you have to believe me.”

Jude is begging, and if she is faking it Sara had never seen anyone fake it quite so well.

Part of Sara doesn’t trust her - she invaded her ship, as much Gideon confirms what the girl is saying, she can’t help but suspect that it some kind of trick and that part of her doesn’t want to believe that Jude is her daughter. Another part of her trusts her more than she should - because that part of her knows she’s her daughter, that part of her sinks knowing that her future self is forgetting about this girl and that part of her wants nothing more than to hug Jude and say that everything will be alright.

“Okay, let’s say I believe you. Any idea on how to start?” Sara asks.

“Here’s the thing,” Jude says taking a tablet look-alike device from her pocket showing several lines intertwined crossed, turning around and several points in them. “I think it all started here-” Jude clicks on one of the dots in which the photo of the Legends, the Arrow team, the Flash team and Supergirl team-up appeared from their get-together after the alien invasion. “But the thing is that I could not interfere here, or before because this, otherwise it would be likely for me to cause more damage. Which sucks because this time-quake didn’t just stay here on Earth-One, it leaked to Earth-38 so it’s not as simple as just fixing things here, but also there, which also means we are going to need uncle Ramon’s help.”

“Earth-38?” Professor asks. “Isn’t that Supergirl’s Earth?”

“Skirts?” Rory sounds.

“Yeah…”

“I don’t understand why does it matter that it leaked there,” Sara says.

“It just does. Believe me.”

“I’m kind of confused by one thing,” Jax raises his hand. “You said that ‘Sara and Mom’ were forgetting you, but you were conceived here. Were you not supposed to have a father too? Or a sperm donator.”

“I can’t tell you much,” Jude admitts. “Or I’ll only make things worse, but believe there is no male DNA in me.”

“I’ll make arrangements so we’ll be by Star Labs in the morning,” the Captain announces.

Sara is the first to exit the room. Professor is next and some minutes later Rory when he finished his beer.

And then there is only Jax and Jude, and she can feel him staring at her.

“You can ask whatever you want, I just can’t answer all of them,” she tells him like she's known him for a long time. Thinking better about it Jax decides that she probably does. She knows him in the future. Given how long he’s been doing it he thought things like that wouldn’t affect him so much, but it still does.

She probably knows all of them from the future – at least he hopes. She’s way too comfortable around everyone in the ship as if they are family. Not to mention that they weren’t going to visit the Flash, they were going to visit uncle Barry - and Jax almost asks if there is an _aunt Iris_.

“I can’t imagine this being easy for you,” he tells her. “I mean, I saw my dad in the past but it was different, at least I imagine it must be different. How is Sara in the future?”

“Not that much different. Nothing like she’s acting now, but it is understandable when a girl invades your ship and tells you that she’s your daughter from the future that is disappearing. There’s less emotion than I thought that there would be, but she doesn’t know me yet. She and mom haven’t got together yet so she has no idea what she might lose, and I’m not sure how much of it I can tell her.”

Jax looks like he’s about to say something when something rings in his pocket.

“Shit. I have to go do some repairs, want me to show you to a spare room?”

“Actually, Can I come with you?”

 

* * *

 

 

“That’s genius! This way you can save energy during time travel and store it in case of an emergency,” Jax says as he and Jude finish working on the ship almost an hour later. “Who taught you that?”

“You did. Or I guess you will.”

“Time travel still confuses me,” Jax says laughing with her. “I can’t imagine you got this science side of Sara.”

“Yeah, this is more of mama. But, to be fair, it was mom who taught me how to break a nose.”

“Sara is mom. And mama is…”

“I can’t tell you, sorry uncle J. I mean Jax.”

“Had to try. You can call me ‘uncle J’, I don’t mind it,” he tells her with a smile. “But your mom she’s from that other Earth, right? Supergirl’s Earth?” Jude nods. “And I thought shit couldn’t get more complicated.”

“Hey, Jax, have you see Ju-” Sara's voice fades when she sees the two of them.

Jude stands up cleaning her hands and feeling out of place. Jax finds that odd because of how sure and confident that girl was moments before, and he can't help but to wonder how much of it was acting. Jude is young. She is younger than him. And he knows from experience that is not always fun to be stuck on another time.

“Hey, Jude. Um… Professor was wondering if you would mind if he ran some tests on you.”

“Blood tests, I’m guessing, to determine if I really am your daughter or if somehow I managed to hack Gideon to make her say what I want to,” Jude says with a hurting irony in her voice. By Sara’s expression, the blonde looked like she was the one who was being stabbed. “Don’t worry, I know you, and I know the Professor. It wouldn’t be him if he didn’t want to run some tests.” Jude gives her a sour smile. “Lead the way.”

And Sara does. And Jude is walking beside of her and yet so far away.

And she is. Jude is years away from her and Sara wonders if she can care already - because she won’t say 'love', love is too strong of a word for someone she knows for some hours - she wonders if she can care for someone she hasn’t met. If this warm feeling in her chest and the pressure that seems to squeeze her heart at how pained the girl looks are some timeless phenomena that she has no control of. She wonders if this kind of feeling exists beyond a specific time. If it was always there just waiting for her to meet her daughter.

Daughter. That was a funny thought. A thought she never really thought about much after her childhood years and even less after the League. She never thought that she’d have one. And her mind was still processing it - not very well but trying.

They stop in the medical and Stein is already waiting for them.

“Miss Lance…”

“She knows,” Sara cuts him.

“Let’s get it over with it,” Jude says taking off her jacket and sitting with her arms stretched out.

And the procedure is done under an awful silence. It makes Sara want to say something but she got nothing to say that will make any of it better. And so she doesn’t. She examines the girl.

She imagines that Jude got the blue eyes from her. She has about her height, but her features are thinner than hers. She’s got muscle and Sara worries what that might mean, because she couldn’t have gotten those by carrying books around, because when being a vigilante, a hero, a legend runs in the family, so does being in danger, being hurt, and being killed and she can’t imagine herself wanting it for her daughter. She got scars and bruises all over her arms.

And Sara wishes she could say that if this girl really is her daughter that she wouldn’t let her have those marks, she wouldn’t let her follow the same path as her (or as Laurel).

“I’ll show you your room,” Sara says once Stein is done.

Sara chooses the one closest to hers and not because Jude might be her kid but to keep an eye on her in case she isn’t - and each following moment she’s surer that she is her daughter.

Showing her the room, Sara’s not amazed at how familiar the girl seems to be with the place. She probably was conceived in her room not far from there according to what Jude said. The girl throws her jacket on the bed along with her backpack and starts to unbuckle her tactical belt that Sara had ignored so far. Jude takes the gun out of it and makes sure that it’s locked before putting it inside of a drawer.

Sara is pretty sure that Jude forgot that she’s still by the door.

“Aren’t you going to hover over Stein as he runs the test?” Jude teases and Sara straightens herself deciding that it was doing no good this ‘keeping things to herself’ thing.

“I’m sorry, but all this situation is not exactly easy for me, okay?”

“I know,” Jude said looking directly at her eyes. “It’s not exactly a walk in the park for me either, mom.”

They both freeze at that. Mom. Why the hell was Sara’s chest so warm?

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to overstep. It’s just weird calling you Sara or anything else but mom,” the girl says as she sits on the bed.

“I believe. I believe that you are my…” she can’t say it. Not right now. Not two hours after knowing her. Not even knowing that she’s her daughter because it will make it more real because there’s always a chance of then failing and this girl not existing and Sara thinks that if she doesn’t say it she won’t feel it as much. And she moves to sit beside Jude. “Don’t worry we are going to fix this.”

“I hope so,” there are tears in Jude’s eyes and Sara pulls her closer.

“We will. We always do. Have I ever lied to you?”

“Yes,” the force in that ‘yes’ lessens the mood and Jude almost laughs. “Several times.”

Sara thinks that it does sounds like something she’d do and tries not to laugh about it.

“Yeah, but have I ever lied to you about something big?”

“You forgot my dog in 1962 and told me that he had run away. Mama lies more than you. But she does it with good intentions. She wants to protect everybody.”

“What is she like? Your other mother?” She sees that Jude is about to protest so she adds quickly. “You don’t have to tell who she is, just tell me something about her. Anything. I mean, is she pretty?”

“According to you, she should be the 8th wonder of the world.”

“And apparently she knows about this,” Sara says looking around motioning to the Waverider.

“Yeah. Your jobs are somehow alike. Except for the time travel.”

“And she’s from another Earth. How do we manage to… you know…”

“You two will figure it out.”

Sara looks down at her hands and her daughter knows that look, is the look in which she questions every decision she made, in which she wonders if she could give Jude a better life and she’s used to it enough to know what her mom needs to hear.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jude says with a hand on her back “You two always figure things out. You even compete to see who saved the world more times.” Sara chuckles. “And more important than that, you two are happy.”

That’s a strange thought. Happiness.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s 3:42 a.m. when Sara wakes up and she’s not sure if she’s dreamed about her daughter from the future showing up in the Waverider. She makes her way to Jude's room and opens the door hoping to not have woken her but the room is empty. She would’ve thought that none of it had actually happened if it was not for the jacket on the bed.

She makes her to the control center.

“Gideon, do you know where Jude is?”

“She’s in the training room, captain.”

“Thank you.”

When she arrives there it must be around 4 am and Sara decides that it is too early for her to worry about how this girl - her girl, her daughter - moves like a member of the League of Assassins. Yet she does. It 4 a.m. and instead of thinking about how much she’ll need caffeine for the day she would have she was worried about how Jude fought. She can’t imagine that girl being in the League - she can’t imagine her allowing Jude to train with the League. And also the League didn’t exist anymore, but fragments of it. At least not in their Earth - and if it does make sense for her to eventually get back with Nyssa, she wonders why did it have to be another Earth’s Nyssa.

“Hey,” Jude greets here a little out of breath.

“Did you train with the League?”

“No. I learned it with you.”

Sara tries to hold her relieved sigh.

“How long have you been here?”

“Gideon, what time did I finish ’Silence of The Lambs’?” Sara raises her eyebrow.

“Around 1:57 a.m.” Gideon provides.

“Almost two hours,” Jude says to her mother who crosses her arm.

“Did you sleep at all?”

“Now you’re sounding like mama.”

Sara has no answer for that.

“I’m going to shower.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s 10 a.m. when they arrive at Star Labs. Barry and the team welcome Sara with a hug, he has a tired face as Sara explains the situation with Jude beside her looking around the lab. And then an alarm goes off.

“It’s that hacker again,” Caitlin says. “He’s opened some cells.”

“Captain Boomerang,” Cisco says almost breathless staring at the man standing by the door.

Barry was still in the same place because before he could take the man down Captain Boomerang was frozen. All their eyes fell on Caitlin but she her arms up when they noticed the gun Jude was holding.

“Why do you have Snart’s gun?” Rory asks with own weapon aiming at the girl.

“Rory put it down,” Sara says.

“Why do you have it?” he barks again.

“Because you gave it to me,” Jude says.

“Why would I give it to you?”

“You said I deserved it.”

Rory frowns and the room is still. Sara is holding Barry in place because he could already have gotten Rory’s gun away from him, but the Canary wanted to know how this would play out. Hesitantly Rory put the gun down.

“So we’re visiting Kara!” Cisco says trying to lighten the mood.

Jude puts her own gun away and makes her way to the frozen man and knelt beside him a little before Berry does the same.

“Don’t worry he’s not dead. And also melting by the minute, which is why we should put him back in his cell,” Jude says.

“You say it as if you done this before,” Barry says and she looks at him and you know that she did actually do this before. He swallows. “Um… I couldn’t help but wonder as Sara was filling me in if you knew what caused this change in history?” they both put the man on his feet.

“I don’t know if it was you,” Jude says before she has to put up with his guilty complex again. “I don’t know if it wasn’t you that caused this either, but honestly it doesn’t matter. There are some things that can’t be fixed and you can’t blame yourself for your whole life for it, Barry.”

“How old are you?” he asks impressed. “You sound older than you look.”

“Believe me, I think I aged faster this week than in the last eighteen years of my life.”

“Barry! Jude! Are you ready?” Cisco asks with his glasses on.

“I think a better give Kara a heads up this time. Only the two of you will go?” Barry asks pointing to Sara and Jude.

“I’m going too,” and Rory’s voice is a complete surprise.

“Me too,” Jax says and the whole crew follows.

“No!” Sara says. “History here still needs saving. Jax, you are the captain in my absence. I’ll take Rory because I’m not sure if it’s safe to leave him behind.” And as they seem to argue she raises her finger. “Don’t. Barry, you call Kara. I need to talk to Jude for a couple minutes.”

Everybody got out of the room.

“What will we do when we get there?” Sara asks crossing her arms and Jude put her hand on her hips.

“Hope that you fall in love with the right woman?”

“What? That’s you’re plan?”

“I didn’t have a plan when I got here because I didn’t even know if I would make it to the Waverider. And it’s not like I can tell you who she is because it could ruin everything and also would take the romance out of everything.”

“Really? Your life is at stake here and you’re worried about romance.”

“It’s not like that. Things were supposed to go one way and someone fucked up. Like, imagine if the apple never fell from the tree in front of Newton. You could not just say to him what he was supposed to find out. What you can do is shake the tree so other apples will fall.“

“What?”

“Just go with it!”

“And what are we going to tell Kara?”

“Say that you are looking for my mother, which is not actually a lie so…"

“And why would I be looking for your mother?”

“C’mon help me here, I can’t do all the work.”

“Fine, we’ll figure something out.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Saraaa!” is the first thing they hear after they cross Cisco portal landing in Kara Danvers' apartment and the girl is already suffocating Sara with a hug.

“Hey, she’s the only one that gets a hug?” Barry asks smiling and Kara lets go of Kara to hug him and then Cisco stopping in front of Rory.

“Skirt,” he says.

Kara moves so she's standing in front of Jude. She frowns.

“I don’t know you.”

“Yeah,” Sara says “Um… Kara this is …” -Sara almost says ‘my daughter’ and she tells herself that it’s because she repeated that five times already just that morning, it’s not because it has a nice ring to it, it is not because that it makes her want to smile- “This is Jude. Jude, I guess you already know who Kara is.”

“I’m confused,” Kara says.

“Yeah, and we gotta head back,” Cisco says looking at his clock and opening another portal. “Call us when you’re done with whatever. Goodbye Kara,” Cisco says and Barry follows him waving back.

“So, what brings you here? Not that I don’t like having you here, or that I do, but Barry said that you would explain and…”

“Does she ever shut up in the future?” Rory asks Jude.

“No,” she whispers back and it’s about when Sara decides that Kara’s rambled enough.

“Alright, the simple version of it is that Jude is looking for her mother and according to her she’s here.”

Kara still looks confused but then her phone rings.

“Okay, so why don’t we go to the DEO? They have resources and I’m sure my sister can help you. She’s great at finding people. Some weeks back she found me on another moon.”

“How did you end up on another moon?” Sara asks - Jude smiles because she already knows this story.

“C’mon, I’ll tell you on the way to the DEO.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t like it here,” Rory says with his hand always lingering close to his gun.

Several people pass through them eyeing them but only one of them come in their direction. It is a large black man who Kara’s smiles at.

“Hey, J’onn! Remember when I was gone for some days helping my friends on another Earth?”

“You mean the whole week that Agent Danvers almost opened a whole to another universe with her bare hands to know if you were even alive? No, I can barely recall that infernal headache,” he says in a harsh tone and Sara raises her eyebrows.

“Well, these are some of them! This is Sara Lance, she is the White Canary and Captain of the Waverider that is like a Time Machine! And this is Mick Rory, he likes fire. This is Jude, and she’s looking for her mother and thought that we could help them,” Kara finishes with a smile and a hand on Jude’s shoulder.

J’onn is silent for a minute and then his eyes fall on Jude’s.

“Alex! Alex! Come here!” the Kryptonian screams at a woman with short brown hair and she reluctantly comes.

“What is this?” the woman asks with her hands on her hips (and no one notice how J’onn’s expressions soften in the middle time).

“Alex, meet Sara Lance the White Canary and Captain of the Waverider that I told you about. Sara this is my sister Alex.”

“Captain Lance,” Alex says stretching out her hand.

“And you’re Supergirl’s hero," Sara takes shakes the woman hands with a smirk on her lips. She's hot. Hotter than she imagined. "Kara wouldn’t shut up about you.”

“Believe me, we are still hearing stories about you guys as well.”

Mick clears his throat and Alex turns to him.

“You’re skirt's sister? You can fly too?”

“Adoptive sister, and no. Guns are more of my thing.”

“I like her,” Rory says and Sara rolls her eyes.

“Behave or I’m calling Cisco to take you back.”

“Ah! And this is Jude. Jude is looking for her mother. I told her if you manage to find me on another moon you would have no problem finding her mother.” Alex is left speechless because she doesn't want to say in front of everybody how completely different those things are and either way, Kara’s phone rings again. “Shoot! I have a lunch date with Lena. Gotta go. Try not to need Supergirl for the next hour!” Kara shouts going to the balcony and taking off.

“I’ll get your clearance for the time you’re staying here. Agent Danvers, why don’t you give them a tour in the middle time?”

“Yes, sir,” Alex says as J’onn leaves with his hands on his hips. “Anything you want to see first?”

“Guns,” Rory announces and Sara laughs. It was no surprise.

“Alright, follow me. And don’t touch anything.”

“You just might tell him to touch everything, Rory is like a kid sometimes, though grumpier,” Sara warns.

“Can’t say I can relate. I was always the grumpy one in the family, but compared to Kara who isn’t?”

Alex and Sara went ahead and Jude and Rory followed two steps behind.

“She’s younger than you, right?” Sara questions.

“Technically, she was stuck in the Phantom Zone for some time, and time doesn’t pass there. When she arrived here she was still thirteen years old. It took some time for me to warm up to her, but I couldn’t imagine my life without her.”

“Laurel and I, too. I mean, we always fought a lot. About everything, we drove our parents mad sometimes. And then I screwed up and she’d still forgive me. Then when I couldn’t save her…”

“I’m sorry. I can’t imagine what it must be like for you.”

“I was chasing the guy who killed her, but I should’ve known better than to think that it would bring me some comfort.”

“For a long time I thought my father was dead and Kara was the one that helped me get through it. I don’t think she even realized it because she too was mourning his death. At first, she was scared of how fragile we humans are-” Alex laughed. “She didn’t want to let me or Eliza leave the house for a whole week after it. And then after a month or so we went to the beach and there were babies turtles making their way to the see and she was so excited and I became excited because of her. And it was when I started to see that even after that I could be happy… What I meant to say with this story is that it helps to focus on what’s here than what was lost.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Three beers and a soda,” Alex orders when they arrived at the bar.

She had invited Sara, Rory, and Jude to the alien bar. J’onn said he might come by later, but James and Winn were busy with the guardian, and Kara was on her way.

“This place is weird,” Rory says.

“Would you quit complaining. They’ve been helping us more than enough since we got here. Thank you, really,” Sara says the last part to Alex. Rory and Jude rolled their eyes.

"Kiss Ass," murmurs Rory.

“Well, you managed to send Kara back home in one piece, which sometimes is more than I accomplish in some days. So take it as a 'thank you.'" Alex then turns to Jude. "Any luck finding your parents?”

“Kind of. We are already closer than we were this morning.”

“Well, I’m glad it could be of some help. Any idea how much longer?” Alex asks.

“What’s that Danvers? Trying to get rid of us already?” Sara asks - flirting? teasing?

“Keeping a track on you, Lance. I believe you owe me a sparring match,” the agent says leaning on the table.

“What about tomorrow?”

“11:30? Then lunch? The losers play?”

Sara smiles wider nodding.

“Kara was right, I do like you.”

For a long minute, the two stared into each other eyes in the silence of the table. Rory turns to Jude with a ‘you’re seeing this too’, which Jude replies raising her eyebrow and nodding. They sip their drinks trying to ease the awkwardness around the table.

“Hey, babe,” a voice sounded just behind Alex.

She turns just to have her waist revolved by a pair of arms and her lips kissed by the girl in jeans and jacket Sara rose her eyebrows for a second and turned to her drinking trying to act casual. She did not see that coming. Rory turns to Jude with a ‘is this real’ look, but this one the girl didn’t see once she also turned her attention to her own drink.

“Damn Danvers, want to introduce us to your girl?” Sara says after their kiss ended.

“Yeah, sorry. Maggie, this is Captain Sara Lance, Mick Rory, and Jude. They’re Kara’s friend from out of town. Guys, this is Detective Maggie Sawyer. My girlfriend,” she adds with a smile.

“Captain? You own a ship?” Maggie asks trying to start a conversation.

“You could say that.”

“Maybe, Maggie could help you to find Jude’s parent,” Alex says.

“I doubt it,” the girl says before she can stop herself and everyone turns to her. “No offense, it’s more of um… a special case.”

Maggie didn’t buy it for one second but let it drop. And then Kara arrived.

“Sorryyy. I know, I’m late. What are we talking about?”

 

* * *

 

 

Sara was confused when she hit the floor the first time. She was trained by the League of Assassins; she sparred with her ex-girlfriend, Nyssa al-Ghul, heir to the demon; she worked alongside the Arrow, and in less than five minutes she hit the floor. And maybe she stayed there for too long because Agent Danvers appeared above her smiling.

“Still wanna go easy on me, Captain?” Alex asks helping Sara to get up.

There was a small crowd around the room watching the two and if anyone looked close enough they could see money going into Winn’s hand as people placed their bets. Jude and Rory (who seemed to spend more time together than apart) stood beside Winn.

“Hey, guys? Are you going with the Captain or the Agent?” Winn asks.

“Fifty on Sara,” Rory says reaching for his pocket.

“What about you Jude?”

“Not betting. I value my money too much for it. Let me guess, you’re going with Alex?”

“I’ve seen her beat Supergirl, of course, I’m going with Alex. And she’d kill me if I didn’t bet on her.”

And the next thing they know, people are starting to move away as the fight approaches the crowd with Sara attacking and Alex backing up until she reached the wall and Sara trapped her in there with a hand resting in the wall beside the Agent’s head.

“You’re good,” Sara says eyeing Alex up and down. “But could be better.”

“Is that an offer?” Alex asks as she and Sara make their way into the center again.

“Depends.”

“Is it me or is it hot in here?” Winn whispers.

“It’s hot in here, but it is not me,” Rory supplies.

“Hey, Sara!” Kara’s voice sounds by the door. Alex stops and turns to her sister, but Sara had not yet registered Kara's voice causing a fist to collide with Alex's jaw. Alex falls to the floor from the punch. “There is a robbery going on downtown. Wanna come?”

“On my way,” Sara says as Kara goes back from where she came, and the Canary extends her hand to Alex who is cleaning some blood from the corner of her mouth. “Raincheck on the lunch?”

“No. Problem, gonna see what’s Maggie’s doing anyway.” Alex calls Sara as she is going after Kara: “By the way, you only got that punch because kara distracted me.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Agent.”

“So… who won?” Winn asks.

“Let’s call it a tie,” Alex says and Winn whines.

 

* * *

 

 

Jude can hear their voices not far away. Kara’s laughing. Rory was eating out - the only way to leave Jude alone these last days. And then J’onn stopped by the door. She had been so relieved when he decided to help her because although she could lie to everyone else, he could read minds, so she prayed that it didn't have severe consequences in the future, but now she needed his help.

Jude can feel her bound with the Waverider fading and her memories starting to glitch. She knows that she hasn't fixed anything yet and Jude is starting to questions if she could fix it - not while following morals, not while doing things in the right way.

“Any luck with those files?” J’onn asks, talking about the missions files from about two months before Kara went over to Barry’s earth. He offered, trying to find something that could help.

Jude sighed.

“Kind of. Is not much of a solution, more of a closure. You know ‘what/when it all went wrong’ kind of thing.” Jude straightens her back taking the files out of the chair next to her and putting on the table so that J’onn could take a seat next to her.

“Want to talk about it?”

Jude looks at him. If he wanted to know he could read it out of her mind, but that was not his intention. He was seeing if she wanted to open up, to release some of the weight that she was carrying and that he had been watching as it crushed her bones until almost nothing.

Jude looks at the pile scattered across the table and pulls one of the files from it and put it in front of J’onn.

“The CyborgSuperman Attack at L-Corp,” he remembers as he opens the file.

“Kara always loved to tell stories," Jude starts. "I’ve heard them so many times since I was little that I think I could tell them backward if needed. And the thing is that the Invaders at Earth-1 was always one of her favorite stories to tell. It was when mom and mama met. But there is something wrong about how it happened here. And I went thru the files hoping it would have some answers and I think I know the moment that my existence was erased. When Detective Sawyer was hit.”

“And how that changed everything?” J’onn asks.

“I’m not sure. I only have fragments of the story, but from what I heard if it wasn’t for that shot Detective Sawyer and mama would have never got together, and mama would have gone with Kara to Earth-1 and met mom, and… Well, the rest is history, as they say. Or at least, would be. It helps me to understand but it’s not much of a solution.”

“Are you sure there’s nothing you can do about it?”

“No, that’s the worst part. There’s a lot I can do to make it happen. I could tell Sara because honestly, she’d been all heart-eyes to the wrong sister because Kara is also taking too long to realize she's freaking in love with aunt Lee. I swear they are not that dumb from when I come from. I thought about ‘accidentally’ locking them up in a room together, but then they would be out of there in ten minutes before one of them picks the lock. I could try to make it happen. To make them see that they belong together, but then how much of their love would be real? How wrong things could go in the future. And even if they get together there’s always a chance that I will not exist."

Jude takes a deep breath.

"I hate time travel.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So… Maggie is not coming,” Alex says as she hangs up the phone and sits across from Sara on a table in Noonan’s, where she hasn’t been since… forever.

(And she thought if maybe she did spend a little too much time with Maggie. When was the last sisters night she even had with Kara?)

“I don’t think Kara is coming anytime soon, either” Sara said pointing to the TV screen showing Supergirl fighting another Alien across town. “Should we go help her?”

“If it was serious J’onn would’ve called already. Supergirl’s got this,” Alex says proudly and Sara smiles - and something about that smile makes Alex blush.

“She speaks highly of you too, you know? Like you put the stars in the sky or something. When she first started talking about you back on my Earth she was all ‘Alex would love this’, ‘Alex would love that’ or ‘Alex would’ve known what to do’. At first, I thought you were her girlfriend or wife.”

“What?” Alex almost laughs, wasn’t she so shocked. Sara does.

“Oh please, you can’t blame me. Laurel and I were close, but not that close. And we fought. All the time. I’ve been here a week already and you two look like an old married couple.”

“Okay, ew,” Alex says and they both laugh this time.

“Hi, honey, long time no see,” Christine, the Noonan’s waitress welcomed her. She used to go there way too much with Kara, so everyone there knew them and would often send a piece of cake ‘on the house’ for Kara.

“Hey, Christine. How are you doing?”

“I’m fine, dear. And this must be the girlfriend Kara’s been talking about,” Christine says turning to Sara and their eyes go wide.

“No, no, no, no. This is my friend Sara.”

“Oh, oh,” the woman almost sounds disappointed. “I’m sorry. It’s just that Kara has been talking non-stop about this woman that is making her sister so happy and when I saw you laughing like that…” because she’s never seen Alex laughing like that, not even with Kara “I just assumed.”

“I’m not that lucky,” Sara says with a smile.

They place their order and Christine leaves them.

“Um, how’s Maggie?” Sara asks when the silence starts to become awkward for them.

“Busy with work. She’s after an alien drug cartel. Barely sleeps or eats. She’s been stressed and I don’t know what I can do to help her.”

“I’m going to tell you something that my mother used to say: ‘harder than being a cop, is being with a cop’.”

Alex doesn’t answer because although she likes Maggie a lot, and they communicate way more than she’s used to, sometimes in the back of Alex's head she keeps hearing this voice telling her that this is too good to be true. That Maggie is going to leave her. That she’s not good enough for Maggie. Maggie who had been there every step of the way and was still there helping her through everything. And Alex just feels so useless compared to Maggie. But she only knows Sara for a week. A week and she already told Sara more about herself than she’s told anyone in years (except for Maggie). And honestly, it is Kara fault for inviting Sara to movies nights and making conversation easy and fun. And it’s Sara fault because she looks at her as if she’s known her for years.

“What about you? How’s Captain Lance’s love life while traveling through time?”

“Pretty much, nonexistent.” Sara looks at her hands. “I mean, there are some people here and there, but mostly a one-time thing, you know. It’s not like I could date the Queen of France. The last real relationship was years ago with a girl name Nyssa. She saved me, back then, took me to the League. She healed me and trained, and I fell in love with her, but in the end, I don’t think our love was enough to keep us together.”

Alex nods because she is bitting her tongue because she might know who Nyssa is because the DEO might have a huge file about the League of Assassins and how Nyssa is the younger daughter of Ra’s al Ghul. She doesn’t say anything, but she wonders if there is a Sara on that Earth. She wonders if she’s with Nyssa. She wonders what is she doing in that moment because it never occurred to Alex that the same people could exist in another Earth - and she tries really hard not to think if she exists in that other Earth, if Jeremiah is still with her and if he watched her grow up. She wonders if she’s happy there, if she’s gay, if she found someone - if she found Maggie.

 

* * *

 

 

“That was so fun!” Kara says as she lands with Sara in the DEO balcony. “We were so badass in there. Best team up ever! Though, don’t tell Barry that, I don’t want him to get jealous.” Sara laughs.

“Wanna go out to celebrate? Get some of those aliens drinks?” Sara says suggestively.

“Good idea!”

She’s sure that Kara didn’t understand her tone. The same tone she had been using for almost a whole weed know since she noticed some similarities between little habits Jude and Kara had in common. The tone that would get quite some number of girls into her bed. Her ‘i’m flirting with you’ tone. And she didn’t think that Supergirl knew she was using it.

It must be a Danvers thing.

She had been flirting with Alex too, but in a much more accidental kind of way than with Kara. Her detective girlfriend was not so blind to Sara’s advances and would often send hate glares to Sara. Sara couldn’t complain, she was the wrong one in this situation.

“Not so fast Supergirl,” J’onn says. “There’s a robbery going on close to L-Corp…” the air shifts and Kara is gone.

That tended to happened whenever there was something related to Lena Luthor and everyone pretends not to notice.

Sara was getting tired of that chase. Not exactly tired, but unsure. Unsure if it really was Kara, but if it wasn’t she had no idea who else could be Jude’s mom.

She was getting close to Jude, which was dangerous. The odds were always against her, but she couldn’t picture the thought of losing Jude. Her daughter. Her smart, nerdy and a little too Rory friendly daughter.

Those last couple of days she noticed Jude trying to isolate herself. She felt powerless about this whole situation.

 

* * *

 

 

“Scotch, please,” Jude asks sitting at the bar.

“I don’t think you are old enough to drink,” M’gann says and the girl laughs taking her ID out of her pocket. The martian lady reaches for it and reads. “2020. I think that this is the worst fake ID I’ve seen.”

“Oh, it’s not fake,” Jude says sounding tired and emotionless. “I’m from the future.”

“Yeah, sure,” M’gann says not completely sure if she is lying.

“Wanna bet?” Jude stretches out her hand.

“Let’s say I believe you. You still don’t look old enough to drink.”

“I think that my condition concedes some exception. I’m disappearing. Don’t worry, J’onn is on his way.” M’gann puts some clip soda in front of her and leaves, not sure how much crazier can National City get, but she decides to check with J’onn when he gets there which is a couple minutes later and he slips next to Jude passing the drink J’onn offered.

“How is your progress going?” he asks and Jude doesn’t look at him (she’s been avoiding way too many eyes lately).

“I need to ask you a favor,” Jude says and he nods. “I need you to erase Sara and Mick’s memories.”

“Why?” it’s like she said the most absurd thing in the world.

“It’s over. It didn’t work. And I don’t know how time will correct their memories. I don’t know if it will, but I know how awful is to remember of something that could have existed and with all the burden they already have on their shoulders I refuse to be another one.”

“That’s it then? You are just going to give up?” the voice is not J’onn’s (or M’gann’s who had been hearing from afar at first, but stopped trying to understand). It’s Rory’s. “That doesn’t sound like something Sara’s kid would do.” Jude didn’t bother to look at him, instead had an ironical smile on her lips.

“Guess I’m not since according to time I don’t actually exist.”

“You have to tell them,” J’onn said.

“No!” Jude put her glass down a little too strong and it broke. “Fuck. I’m going to clean it up.” Jude says making her way to the bathroom.

“You’re not going anywhere near my mind, heard it green?” Mick says.

Jude doesn’t come back.

 

* * *

 

 

“You gotta come visit us more often,” Kara says hugging Sara. “National City is going to miss the White Canary.”

“I think you got it under control,” Sara smiles at Kara. “It works both ways, you know? It wouldn’t hurt having an alien superhero on our side.”

“Tell Barry I said hi,” the alien lets her go. “Mr. Rory… You managed not to put fire on anything, so I guess that’s something,” she made an effort trying to be nice.

“Tell that to my uniform. You really got to train your aim,” Alex says approaching them. She was smiling (Kara never said anything, but she was quite glad about how comfortable she was with them, and dare she say, that Alex just might miss them more than her). “Leaving without saying goodbye?”

Alex was covered with a thin layer of sweat and with her tactical gear still on and damn, nobody looked quite as good in a tactical gear as Alex. Sara didn’t think it was possible to look that good in a tactical gear, but then again, she had a thing for powerful women with some mad skills with weapons.

“Heard you were out, sounded important,” Sara says (Kara looked surprised and turned to Alex worried).

“It was nothing serious,” Alex lies so that she didn’t get another speech about danger from Kara (or Maggie, because, ‘sure, we both have risky jobs but I don’t almost get sent across the galaxy one week and in the other I decide to jump in the way of a machine gun!).

“Yeah, sure,” Micky says finishing his donut (Kara's treat) - he had been in an especially bad mood those last days. “Let’s get this over with.”

Sara walks until she was barely two steps away from Alex.

“It was nice working with you Captain,” the Agent says stretching out her hand. Sara bites her lower lip before shaking Alex’s hand feeling like it’s a little too formal for whatever kind of relationship they formed there (could she call that a friendship? Sara didn’t think it sounded right), but then again, what else could they do? Hug?

“You do know that the invitation works for you too,” Sara says with a smirk (Rory rolled his eyes, Kara wondered if they had forgotten about Maggie). “I owe you a ride in the Waverider if I recall.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t forget” After that, they forgotten how they weren’t the only people in the room and were silent for a full minute just looking into each other’s eyes. Micky cleared his throat.

“We gotta get going,” he said.

“I don’t get a goodbye?” Alex asks.

“Yeah, whatever. You shoot good. But you are still an idiot. Goodbye,” he says and Sara opened the portal.

“Hey,” Alex calls one last time. “What happened to the girl? What happened to Jude?”

Sara’s face is blank like she doesn’t know what the agent’s saying like she doesn’t recognize Jude’s name.

“We found her family,” J’onn is the one who answers appearing out of nowhere. “She’s with them now.”

“Oh, that’s great news!” Kara said excitedly.

“Alright then, I better get back to work.” Alex puts her hands on her hips (Sara was still frowning, finding her memories messier than ever like someone had messed with her mind).

“Yeah, I gotta see if the rest of the Legends didn’t destroy time itself in the middle time,” Sara tries to cover her confusion. “Don’t be a stranger, Danvers. Both of you.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was fourteen months later when Alex ended up with a gun pointing at Barry Allen in the middle of Kara’s living room. Supergirl reached for Alex’s hand so the sister would but her gun down, which Alex hesitated to, but she didn’t have much of a choice when Kara jumped into Barry’s arms and they both smiled.

“Barry! It’s so good to see you”

“Yeah… Super force… Kara,” he barely manages to say.

“Sorry! Oh this is my sister, Alex,” she says smiling, and Alex crosses her arms putting a tough face as if she wasn’t crying a minute before.

“So you are the speedster who took my sister to another dimension without thinking twice about leaving a fucking note?” Alex says, and Kara holds Barry’s arms or she thinks he would’ve run.

“Yeah…?”

“I guess you were planning on doing it again.”

“Yes, about that. We need an intergalactic ambassador,” Kara frowns.

“Alright,” Supergirl says. “Let me just leave a message for Lena, saying that I might be missing for some days.” (‘Of course, you leave a note for your girl, but not for your sister' Alex thinks.) “Okay, I’m ready,” Kara says not a full minute after. “Alex, will you tell J’onn not to worry? And we can discuss the thing when I get back.”

“Do you really think I’m going to let you leave for another dimension without me again?”

Before Kara can argue, Barry’s already agreed - he will never tell anyone how he is always peeing in his pants.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex was watching from the sidelines with the rest of them - team flash, team legends, and what-was-left-of-team arrow. Kara was negotiating with a way too polite race of aliens that wanted to destroy Barry’s Earth, and Kara was trying to talk them out of it. She was wearing a translator that Cisco made, so they could only read body language (Kara helped, every now and then turning with thumbs up, or thumbs down, or the crinkle tm).

“How do you think is going on over there?” Sarah asks slipping beside Alex.

“She’s got some good arguments, they are resisting, but I think she might just win them over with coffee.” Sarah frowned.

“Coffee? What are you talking about? Do you understand their language?”

“DEO has been gaining some non-human agents lately. I thought it would be educating to get to know their culture since they have to know ours. The more the merrier, you know.” As Alex talks, her eyes never leave Kara.

Sarah watches her worry. Sarah watches her trust. And she can’t help but be a little jealous of Kara who still has her big sister. And she can’t imagine how it must to be Alex. To be like that every time her sister goes off to do some saving. She wonders if that’s how Laurel felt.

And there is something wrong. Sarah is not exactly specialized in body language, but she can tell that something is wrong with the energy around Agent Danvers and her tough position although she just told her that Supergirl got this.

She doesn’t relax when the superhero comes jumping like a puppy in their direction rambling what for them is gibberish before Cisco reminds her to take off the device.

“Well, you’re good for the next thousand years or so, in exchange for some coffee’s seed and donuts. Also, they said you really need to work on your Carbon footprint.” Barry smiles before pulling her for a hug.

“Alright, next round is on me, on the Waverider,” Sarah says as they all cheers and say goodbye to the aliens that they hope not to see for a long while.

 

* * *

 

 

“Leeexie!” Kara calls standing on the table. “It can make alien alcohol!” and she giggles.

Mick almost looks amused. Almost, but mostly annoyed. He’s been ignoring Sarah since their inter-dimensional guest arrived. Jax too kept their distance, and Ray had been monopolizing Alex since she asked about his suit. It’s only when Felicity butts in that Alex gets an out. Sara has only seen so many people run away from a party that quickly.

Sarah follows her as she makes her way to the control room.

She doesn’t thinks that Alex is going to mess with anything there (during the travel to meet the aliens, she had been curious and respectful, always running her question thru Gideon before assuming anything - and Sara is pretty sure that Gideon might have developed a little crush on Alex, which she will use it against the ship).

“You okay?”

Alex jumps. And Sarah smiles because she never imagined being able to surprise Alex Danvers, but it is a quick smile because she was right, the Agent was not okay. “You scared me.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Alex shakes her head (Sarah is not surprised). Instead of pushing, the captain shows a tequila bottle she was hiding behind her back. “Wanna drink about it?” Alex smiles. “C’mon, let me show you my room.”

It doesn’t take twenty minutes until the two of them are sitting in Sarah’s bed and laughing their ass off probably about nothing. Sarah notices that Alex is transitioning to the next state of drunkness (because for every drink Sara takes, Alex’s taken three already), and her laugh quietly dies down and she is staring at space.

“I was so stupid,” Alex says with tears already filling her eyes. “To think that I’d get a happy ending. I thought that she loved me as much as I loved her. I was so stupid. And the worst part is that she warned me. She warned me that because I was fresh out of the closet, that it wouldn’t last. But it did. It did. Because I loved her. I loved her more than I ever thought I would be able to love someone that wasn’t my family. But, God, I was so stupid.”

Sarah pulls her into her arms and Alex sobs in her neck. She’ll blame it on the alcohol later because she doesn’t break down like that. Not in front of someone she barely knows. The only people that caught her like that was Kara, Eliza or Maggie, and not by her choice. She hated feeling fragile. She hated people knowing how fragile she was. Because she can’t be. Not when her sister is Supergirl. Not when she has to protect the ones she loves the most.

Her sobbing increases and she grips harder Sarah’s shoulder. When the agent is calm enough - so calm that Sarah checks to see if she’s still awake - the captain talks.

“You are not stupid, Alex. To give your heart away is to put your heart at risk. Long ago I gave my heart to the heir of the demon, and as much as the end hurt, I think it was worth it. It was worth it for the happiness we had along the way. For the good things. And much of what I am today is because of her. I didn’t get to see much of the two of you, but you seemed happy with her. Were you happy with her?”

“Yes, but…”

“Are you a better person now than before her?”

“I think…”

“Would you rather have never loved her?”

“I don’t think I ever had I choice about that.”

“Then you are not stupid Alex. You loved and lost. You will love again, just give your heart some time to heal. Don’t close it off, it would be a shame to deprive the world of the amazing Alex Danvers just because one cop was stupid enough to break her heart.

“I never felt like this before,” Alex’s voice is barely a whisper. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Have you tried talking to Kara about it?”

“Yeah, we are both fans of drowning our feelings in food instead of dealing with it. Besides, she’s happy with Lena now. I don’t want to get in the way of her happiness.”

“I think you should talk to her. But whatever you decide and whenever you need, I’m here. There’s always some room in the Waverider in case you need to get some space from… your Earth.”

The ship shakes and Sarah swears. Alex grips her wrist looking terrified.

“Please, don’t tell me we are falling. I don’t have a good history flying objects.”

“No, we are still on our way back to Central City through the longer rote. That was a time quake. Something major happened that puts the normal course of time at risk and we have to solve it. Gideon, speed up and cut the alcohol. We don’t want to repeat the Russian accident.”

“Okay, how come we are in your room with a bottle of alcohol and you still haven’t told any stories like that?” Alex’s asks Sarah start putting on her jacket.

“Believe me, that are lots of other things that should have happened with us in my bedroom alone with a bottle of alcohol. Battle stories aren’t exactly the first thing on my mind.” Sarah winks and Alex laughs because Sarah is just like that. She flirts. She flirted with her the last time she was in National City. She flirted with Kara and Winn (Alex had to hold Lyra back and convince her that the blonde was not trying to steal her man), it didn’t mean anything.

They both head over to the dining room where things were quieter than when they had left. Barry and Kara were singing - at least trying to, with that much alcohol in their system. Ray was almost asleep, along with Felicity, and Oliver as always staring longly at her. Cisco and Caitlin were sitting in a corner talking and laughing, and Sarah knew that the rest of her crew must have been sobering up after feeling the time shake.

“Ladies and gentleman, the Waverider thanks you for choosing as your primary form of space travel, though you have no other, it is time to go. We are approaching National City in five minutes”

“Nooo,” Kara is the first to complain. “Can’t we stay?” like a puppy she looks at Alex.

“Not my ship, sis.”

“Yeah, but it is not for me the captain has the hots for.” (Alex goes red and speechless. She forgets how her sister loses her filter after so many drinks).

“Is this happening? Like really happening? Because that would be hot. I bet fifty bucks that Agent Danvers has a six-pack!” Felicity screams suddenly awake, and Oliver is already walking up to her.

“I raise it to eighty and say it’s an eight-pack!” Cisco fuels.

“Okay, let’s go,” Oliver says and like an order, everyone gets up (except Felicity, she whines until he takes her in his arms).

“I still think we should stay,” Kara says leaning on Alex’s shoulder thinking she was whispering, but talking loud enough to everyone to hear. “What if there are aliens!”

“Kara…” Alex starts.

“Actually,” Gideon interrupts. “Given that the situation takes place in the G-7245 System, to keep the Kryptonian around might not be the worse idea.”

Sarah frowned – was Gideon playing matchmaker? -, but who was she to argue with their own ship? Smirking at herself she just thought Gideon wanted to keep Alex around.

“Alright, Ray show them out while we put our alien puppy to bed,” Sarah says as Kara jumps from Alex’s arms to Sarah’s.

“You have an alien puppy?” Kara says and giggles. “My sister says I look like an alien puppy sometimes. Do you know my sister, Sara? She looks like that girl. You think she is pretty right?” Sara and Alex laugh about Kara drunkenness. The older Danvers never ceased to find it amusing.

“I’m not sure ‘pretty’ would be my first choice of words.” She catches Alex’s eyes as she says the next part. “More like ‘badass’, ’smart’ and ‘breathtaking’.”

“I think about Lena that way too!” Kara squeals and happily they already outside her room. “I’m going to marry her.”

“Yeah, sure. When we get back, I’ll help you find a nice ring.” Alex says trying to get Kara to lay down as the hero grabs her arm.

“Will you? Yes! I am so happy, right now…”

“Yeah, sure. Now go to sleep.”

“Wait, Alex,” Kara calls her and hesitated, opening and closing her mouth. “You can do better than Maggie.” And that’s all she says before laying down and sleeping almost in the same second.

The older sister takes a while to get back moving. Sara felt like she was intruding into something she had no part of, but there was no warning for her to get out of there, which she was glad because she felt like in that moment her feet were glued on the ground waiting for Alex’s reaction.

That girl was not good at dealing with her feelings. Imagine what a combination would be her and Oliver. God, she had a type.

“Wanna finish up that bottle of tequila?” Sara asks, unsure how long is safe to keep that silence.

“No. I think I need to sleep it off a little.”

“Well, if you need anything, you know where my room is,” Sara says and Alex raises her eyebrows playfully (the Captain doesn’t correct anything before leaving).

 

* * *

 

 

“That could have gone better if someone had listened to me” Sara eyes Rory who only shrugs and sips his beer.

“Or if someone hadn’t run after them,” Kara says slapping the back of Alex's head.

“Ow,” Alex pretends to complain. Her attention is on the tech that is fixing up her injuries.

“I’m taking away your alien gun for a week.” Kara crosses her arms.

“You don’t get to do that, I’m the older sister!” Alex says. She turns to Sara. “This tech is so cool. Any chance of the DEO having access to it?” Alex asks.

“No, sorry. But you can use it anytime you need.”

Kara phones ring and she immediately lights up.

"It's Lena, isn't it?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, she managed to connect our phones so we can talk in any universe."

"Go talk to your girlfriend," Sara says and Kara pretty much floats out of the room. Rory finishes his beer and goes too, leaving the Sara and Alex.

“So, should I take a course to Star Labs?” Sara asks sitting down next to Alex.

“Yes, I don’t even know how Kara manages to stay away from Lena this long.”

“You don’t look so excited to go back.”

“I got nothing to go back to. So there is that.”

“Stay then. We can take you back whenever you want.”

“Careful, Lance, I just might take you up on that offer.”

“That’s not the only offer I hope you take me up on…” Sara winks at her and leaves Alex is glad that she does because she’s not sure on how to react.

“What was that?” she asks herself.

“I believe Captain Lance was proposing to have a sexual intercourse with you,” Gideon offers and Alex can’t help but laugh.

“Thank you, Gideon. Any suggestion on how to tell Kara that I’m not going?”

 

* * *

 

 

Kara is not happy to hear that she will be going back alone.

“J’onn said that I needed to take a break, anyway,” Alex shrugs.

“Replacing saving National City with saving Time Itself is not taking a break.” Kara puts her hand on her waist as her sister looks down. “Just promise me that you will be safe.”

“How worse can it be from our regular job?” she tries to joke.

“No, I’m serious Alex. I don’t care if you rip time itself, you better get back to me. And call me, Winn and Lena managed to get her phone working through dimensions, I’ll make him do it to mine too. If you don’t call me in forty-eight hours I’ll come back to get you.”

“I’ll be fine, Kar.”

For some reason, Alex's eyes go across the room where Sara is talking to Jax. The captain also captures her eyes. Kara sees it and before Maggie happened she might not understand what was that look, but now she just might have an idea of what it means.

“I better go, before Lena decides to come get me,” Kara says pulling her sister in one last tight hug. “She will be mad at me for letting you stay.”

“Tell Lena that I’m going to miss her too. Also, don’t let Winn touch my stuff. And please don’t get in too much trouble, okay? If you need me you know I'll come running.”

Kara nods. She knows that Alex needs this and possibly that’s the only reason why she doesn’t ask for her to come back with her, but her heart breaks in worry to leave her sister in another dimension.

“Lance,” Kara calls her, in her Supergirl posture. “Take care of my sister.”

 

* * *

 

Two months fly by without Alex feeling it. They lost a week in Ancient Rome. They passed through the French Revolution – Ray almost lost his head at this one – and also through the second war. Alex fits in easily with the crew. Amaya is glad that finally she and Sara are no longer as outnumbered as before and they have a girls night almost once a week – they got the idea from Alex’s sisters night with Kara.

That night, though, the girls’ night was postponed in order for a celebration night at moon X-49 in 2308.

Future. The idea still scared Alex a bit.

Alex knocks on Sara’s door and it opens to reveal the woman just in panties and a white shirt – it was something that Alex found out during the month: Sara Lance was not shy at all. She already had a glimpse of Sara in less to be in shock.

“Hey, are you okay?” Sara asks more or less knowing what to expect from Alex by then. She wasn’t acting normal.

“Yeah, I’m good, just wondering if you could drop me off at Barry’s after this.”

Sara’s face looks disappointed.

“Oh. Yeah, sure. Of course.”

“I loved being with you guys, but I need to get back home. I can’t ignore it forever.”

Sara nods but doesn't look at her. Alex notices it.

“Yeah, I understand,” Sara tells her.

It’s the truth. Sara understands Alex. She understands that the agent is probably missing her sister, that she has a job and a whole life to get back to. She was just another passenger of the Waverider that stayed for a while. They had many of those – people who came with or without meaning to help and stayed for a short period of time –, she should be used to it by now but it still hurts.

It wasn’t like Alex had played her at any moment saying it would last. Hell, Sara was the one who offered. She just didn’t expect Alex actually fit with the Legends. In two months she had gotten used to Ray and Alex talking science during dinner, and she got used to her playing video games with Jax, not to mentions Alex and Gideon flirting.

The silence is awkward between.

“You are still going tonight, right?” Sara questions trying to keep her voice playful. Alex smiles at that.

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Aliens bars on Moon X-49 in 2308 are not that different from National City’s alien bar in 2017, except they are just called ‘bars’ – because everybody is an alien, technically even the Legends – and they have ‘human’ drinks. Alex is the one in charge with ordering the first round given her “knowledge” on the subject (they didn’t listen when you tried to say that you only ordered drank beer at the said bar and M’gann got so used to it she already had a bottle on her hand when she got through the door).

Sara hasn’t looked at her yet. She never meant to hurt the captain but she also didn’t have any other choice. She couldn’t stay with them forever.

Alex excuses her to get another drink when she feels another body settling next to her. It’s alien men, almost a head taller than her and wearing a smile that Alex knew too well from her partying days.

“Hi, I’m Ku-Lax,” he introduces himself and at her silence, he continues. “I don’t see many of your species around here and certainly not one as ideal as you for mating.”

Alex rises her eyebrows at that and laugh.

“Sorry, pal you are not my type,” tells him turning to her drink.

“Is this more of your taste?” The voice is new but it comes from exactly when Ku-Lax were and when Alex looks again she finds a woman very similar to Ku-Lax. Alex opens a smile. A shape-shifter. Maybe the night wouldn’t be so bad after all. It was a curiosity of hers and though J’onn does shapeshift he got tired of her questions and just vetoed the subject.

“You could say that.”

“May I buy you a drink?”

“May I ask you some questions?”

Ku-Lax smiles and calls the alien in charge of the drinks.

It’s only after two drinks when Ku-Lax seems each time more in a hurry to answer her questions that Alex looks for the Legends. Ray and Nathan sent her thumbs up pointing at Ku-Lax – Amaya hits their heads. Mick was at the other end of the bar arm-wrestling someone and Sara is at a table trying to tell a guy to leave her alone. Sara can handle herself – Alex knows that – but two-aliens-drinks-in-Alex still can’t help but gravitate to her.

“The lady told you to leave her alone, ugly face,” Alex tells him with a hand on his shoulder.

Alex doesn’t feel the aliens gripping her hand before she’s flying over his shoulder and demolishing the table Sara was sitting at.

“I don’t even know how we took this long without getting into a fight,” the professor says before everybody is punching everybody.

 

* * *

 

 

Professor Stein is the only one actually mad. He tries lecturing them on violence use and barbaric culture but half of them are laughing, the other half is sleeping – and they all just want to go to bed.

“I’m too old for this!” he announces giving up.

One by one they go to their room. When Alex goes to hers there is only Sara and Jax by the control center (Mick is there too, but she doesn’t count him since he is sleeping).

Alex lays in bed but she cannot sleep. She feels the urge to something. She can’t quite name it. It’s like an agitation. Probably from the bar fight. Adrenaline pumping, sympathetic nervous system residues. She’s not sleeping anytime soon.

She feels hot. The Waverider is no warmer or colder then the night before or any night – Gideon made sure it ran at an ideal temperature. Still, Alex had stripped to her bras and panties. When she decides she can’t stay in bed any longer she puts on one of her top tank and some shorts.

She wanders the halls of the Waverider.

She’s going to miss this place.

Maybe she could come back some months later. Stay another while.

“What are you doing?” it’s Sara’s voice.

Alex turns to find Sara still wearing the same outfit as before. She hadn’t even realized she had stopped right passed Sara’s room.

“I can’t sleep,” Alex tells her.

“Come keep me company so I can make you flush one last time before you go.”

“You don’t make flush,” Alex tells her in a serious tone. Sara turns her smile into a smirk and Alex feels her cheek running hot.

“Do want a mirror so you can see it?”

“Shut up.”

At that, Sara grips Alex’s wrist and pulls her into her room. They sit on the bed with no space between them. It’s no longer a problem since Cuba (and what happens in Cuba stays in Cuba). Somehow Alex’s hand fell into Sara’s hands and she starts caressing the captain’s hand. The feeling of Sara’s skin is distracting.

It’s only when Sara catches Alex’s thumb between her fingers is that Alex seems to remember the silence that settled between them. Alex looks up to find Sara’s intense glare at her.

Her mouth is half open when she thinks of something to say.

“I wanted to apologize.”

Sara frowns. “About the fight? Please, bar fights are Legends' tradition. You know it’s a pity we didn’t go to the good Old West visit Jonah. It’s a peculiar place, to say the least. Maybe” - Sara slows her words - “I could show you next time.”

“I’d like that. Next time,” she repeats those words to taste them. They almost seem like a promise. She shakes her head right after remember what she was going to say. “Um, but it’s not the fight what I was apologizing for. It was more like why it started.”

“The annoying alien?”

“Yeah, I kind of saw he was bothering and I went to interfere. You can handle yourself, I shouldn’t have done that, I didn’t mean to act like you were some damsel in distress.”

“Alex, it didn’t bother me. I know you know I can handle myself. Honestly, I thought you had completely forgotten about us back there talking to the hot alien.”

“Ku-Lax? The shape-shifter? I was asking her about her physiology, the effects that shape-shifting has on her body. I don’t know how she didn’t run away in the first five minutes.”

“I know. She wanted to make sweet alien sex with you.” Sara pushes Alex with her shoulder as they fall into a laugh.

“No, she didn’t.”

“For God’s Sake, Alex! Yes, she did. Just like Theodor in Chile, Cleopatra in Egypt and Virginia freaking Wolf! They don’t stop wishing it just because you don’t believe it. If I didn’t know you would reject me God knows-” Sara stops speaking at that.

Alex is in silence just staring at Sara and the Captain realizes that some words escaped her filtering. She decides to not make the situation worse and she stands up. She can spend the night at the Control Center. It wouldn’t be the first. On the next day, she could always lock herself in her room and drown her tears in a bottle with Gideon as a company as they talk about their impossible crush on a certain Danvers.

Sara doesn't make it out of her room. Next thing she knows Alex is pulling Sara to her. It all happens to quick – the way Alex’s hand find their way to the back of Sara’s neck, Sara’s realization of what’s about to happen, Sara’s grip on the small of Alex’s back and, finally, the touch of their lips.

It’s too heated for there to be fireworks but Sara swears she can feel a heartbeat on her lips – she has no idea whether it’s hers or Alex’s.

Sara thinks about slowing down the kiss.

The thought is lost as she feels Alex’s tongue entering her mouth and a moan escaping it. Alex pulls away just she can smirk. Sara shakes her head and pulls her into another kiss decided to take a moan from Alex just as the Agent had done to her.

Alex’s pulls them to bed.

 

* * *

 

 

“You are _wrong_.”

Alex Danvers had never said those three words with such a conviction - and so aggressively - before. The doctor grips on her Alex’s exam results and turns to the Director with frightened eyes. J’onn massages his temple and stretches out his hand. The doctor runs out of the room right after leaving the result on the Director’s hands.

Agent Danvers had a reputation around the DEO.

J’onn reads her file and slowly raises his eyes to look at Alex.

“According to the exams, she is right.”

“Then re-do the exams, it’s obviously wrong,” she says crossing her arms.

“We will but I’d advise you getting used to the thought of what the next thirty weeks might be like.”

And J’onn is right. This time Alex runs the exam herself and the answer is the same. It’s out of instinct that she locks herself in her lad and sits on the floor against the couch running the last year through her head.

She’s tempted to get a drink, but for the first time in a long while she is happy that she never brought alcohol into the DEO – she still had that much self-control on her worst days. And staring at the nothing she loses track of time and herself until there is a knock on the door. She knows who it is before she voice announces themselves.

“Alex,” Kara calls. “It’s me. Open up, I can see you sitting on the ground.” Kara gives her a couple seconds before knocking again. “Alex, J’onn gave me permission to take the door down if I have to.”

Alex looks at the door. More than that, she looks at the expensive equipment that is by the door. Rao knows how long it would be for the DEO to replace it if someone broke them.

Alex opens the door. “He didn’t give you permission.”

“No, he didn’t but you opened the door.”

Kara is still wearing her Supergirl costume. Alex stares at the insignia on her sister's chest. She really doesn’t need Supergirl in that moment. Kara notices it the wind swirls around Alex right before Kara is standing in front of her on her civilian clothes. It takes a lot of the Agent not to collapse right there.

Instead, Alex goes back to the couch this time sitting on it and Kara follows her taking the spot beside her sister.

“What did J’onn tell you?” she asks looking at the ground.

“Just that you needed me.”

Alex takes Kara’s hand slips a crumbled paper into her hands. Alex looks away as the reporter reads it.

Kara holds Alex and it’s all that it takes for the girl finally shed her tears.

 

* * *

 

 

They had moved to Lena and Kara’s apartment after the first round of tears. Kara asks Alex’s permission before telling Lena and the Agent doesn’t cry when it’s Lena’s arms that hold her. She spent all her tears with Kara. Rao, she didn’t even know why she was crying. It wasn’t the end of the world.

The three of them are lying on the couple's bed. Alex is in the middle and for the first time, Kara doesn’t complain. The TV is on but nobody is watching.

“Are sure it’s not wrong?” Lena asks and Alex nod – she knows they think alike.

“I did the test myself right after the first one.”

“I’m still confused about one thing: how? Was there any ‘reliving’ your straight years these past months?” Kara asks.

“No, I barely had sex with anyone since Maggie, none of them were men, I can assure you.”

“Were any of them an alien?” Lena asks and Kara eyes her. “What? It is a fair question!”

“She is right,” Alex says. “It is a fair question. Not all alien species reproduce as human do. Let’s not forget _Venuvians_ , an all-female species that reproduces among themselves.”

“Did you sleep with a _Venuvian_?” Kara asks frowning a bit. She hated to talk about Alex’s sex life.

“No, but I did sleep with one or two aliens. Though, there could be more.”

“I going to get some paper so we are better organized,” Lena says jumping out of the bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara turns mute for the entire conversation. She doesn't need to know about her sister's sex life.

“So, any chance this Piper girl might be an alien?” Lena asks.

Alex shrugs. “I have no idea, but even if she is it was seven months ago, there is no it’s her.”

“Okay, why don’t we start with the most recent? Who was the last person you slept with?”

“Um, we can skip this one. She’s not an alien."

Lena raises her eyebrow and Kara frowns hers. Kara’s phone ringing break the silence. She puts it on speakers.

“Hey, J’onn, what’s up?”

“Kara, any chance Alex is with you?”

“Yeah, you are on speakers. Alex and Lena are hearing you.”

“Good. Alex, I was looking at your blood exam and running some others test and we found residues an old alien root used during mating rituals.” Alex frowns. “It is usually used by a shape-shifting species mixed with drink or food before sexual intercourse so their partner can ‘welcome’ their DNA.”

J’onn can hear on the other line someone calling Alex name from far away.

“Is everything alright over there?” the Director asks.

“Yes, Alex’s just puking but I’m not sure it’s because of the baby,” Kara tells him. “Lena is helping her.”

“Okay.”

“J’onn,” Alex says from the bedroom door after washing her mouth. “Is there any chance that this root might work on human DNA?”

“I’m not sure what do you mean?"

“Hypothetically let’s say that I shared a couple of drinks with a shape-shifter that appeared to be way too interested in mating but end going to bed with another human woman. Would the root still have the same effect?”

“Probably, yes.”

“Congrats, Kara you’re going to be an aunt of the first baby coming from two different universes.”

 

* * *

 

 

They go to the DEO for baby exams the next morning. Lena goes with them – _you are her aunt too_ , Alex told her. Kara squint her eyes trying to see whatever her sister and wife are seeing on the ultrasound but cannot. It might not be an alien, but it sure does look like one.

“Do you want the video?” the doctor asks.

“Yes,” Lena answers before Alex. The Agent looks at her confused. “Sara will want to see the baby too! She’s as much as her mother as you!”

“Wait, Sara’s the baby Daddy?” Kara asks.

“Who do you think we were talking about last night when I asked if the Captain was good in bed?” Lena asks and she can see Kara getting flushed.

“Not Sara! How did you know?”

“Aren’t you an investigative reporter, babe?” Lena teases.

 

* * *

 

 

J’onn pulls her out of the field and on desk duty. Alex is mad about it and that’s why for the first week Kara always finds her punching bags.

On the second week, Alex goes back to her apartment and Kara starts talking about baby stuff. Where the crib might go, how many toys Lena is allowed to buy...

On the third week, they commemorate two and a half months of Alex’s pregnancy. She is not even showing yet but she uses the pregnancy as an excuse to keep Kara from stealing her food.

It’s on the 14th week that they talk about Sara.

“She should know,” Kara tells her. Alex knows she is right.

 

* * *

 

 

When they get to Star Labs and Cisco says “Congratulations on the baby!” they are sure Alex is going to murder Kara.

 

* * *

 

 

Telling Sara is weird. Alex goes with the easier way to say it. 'I’m pregnant and the baby is yours'. Sara is frozen after the last word and Alex was to just say and run until Sara confronted her about it. Her plan didn’t work because of Mick who threw his beer on the ground in a commemoration that let them all puzzled.

After that, he crouches in front of Alex’s stomach and says.

“Don’t worry little Jude, I got you.”

“Why the fuck are you talking to my stomach?” Alex says with her hands already closed into a fist.

“Get _greeny_ here."

 

* * *

 

 

 _Greeny_ is J’onn and instead of J’onn going to Earth-1, all Legends went to Earth-38 (mostly out of curiosity of the place). J’onn take all of them to the conference room and before anyone can say anything, he takes Sara’s head in his hand.

She remembers.

She remembers Jude.

 

* * *

 

 

After a voting, Alex is the first one to explain her part of the story. Shape-shifter, the drinks, the night with Sara and the baby. After that, it’s Sara’s turn.

“What happened to Jude?” Alex asks.

“We were at the Alien bar and she went to the bathroom. Never came back,” J’onn says. “We assumed that she was erased from time.”

Alex grips her belly at that sentence. Lena has a thinking face.

“But what if she wasn’t? What if she just traveled back to the future?” Lena thinks out loud and Jax is the first to understand what she is saying.

 

* * *

 

 

Getting the Waverider to travel through dimensions is more difficult than they predicted but according to all calculations and data, it’s the only way for Lena’s idea to work.

During that time Alex and Lena stay at Earth-1 helping the Legends.

Sara stays away from Alex for the first week.

Alex was getting used to the thought of being a single mom. Eliza was a single mom through the worst part of Alex’s teenage years, it couldn’t be much worse than that. Besides, with Kara and the rest of the gang around, she doubted very much she’d be raising this child on her own even if Sara wanted nothing to do with it.

Alex is surprised when she finds Sara knocking on her lab door and she is prepared for the worst.

“I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you.”

“It’s okay-“

“Not it’s not,” Sara interrupts. “I’m happy about the baby. About little Jude, you have no idea how much I am, there are nights I can’t even sleep due to how much I want to be able to hold her and I don’t want you to think otherwise. I will understand whatever you decide, but I’d like to be part of Jude’s life. And your life.”

Sara shows Alex’s a little hat she had in her hands with several Yoda’s all over it. Alex smiles. It was for the baby.

Alex takes a pen drive out of her pocket and hands to Sara.

“Do you want to see your daughter?”

Sara has Gideon to project the video in her room. Sara lies with leaving a space between her and Alex. The Agent takes half a second to fill the empty space between them as she lays with her head on Sara’s chest.

“We made that,” Sara says after ten minutes staring at the three minutes video. “How crazy is that?"

“ _Insane_.”

 

* * *

 

 

They talk until they are too tired to talk. After that, they just lay in silence. Alex can feel Sara’s gaze on her belly and she takes the Captain’s hesitant hand and places it on her stomach. Sara smiles and they fall asleep like that.

They fall into a habit quickly. Not all nights they fall asleep together. Sometimes Sara remembers to go to her own bed before giving into tiredness. Those times are rare. The last time it happens it doesn’t take long before Sara feels a body intruding her covers.

She knows who it is as her hands fall into the barely existing baby bump.

 

* * *

 

 

When Alex reaches her 22nd week, Sara swears the baby bump grew from one day to the other.

It is the same week they manage to take the Waverider to Earth-38.

“Here’s the plan, I will go with Amaya to M’gann’s bar a little before Big Jude arrives, we wait for her to go to the bathroom and then we use Ray’s toy,” Sara says.

“It’s not a toy. It’s mass converter connected to the Waverider’s frequency so it can capture you into light form and rebuilt your mass inside the ship,” Ray explains.

“You know, I was more okay with this mission before I knew about that,” Amaya says.

 

* * *

 

 

They get Jude back and as soon as they are back in the ship with all their molecules in the right place Alex takes Jude in her arms. It's instinctive as if her body knows that the twenty years old girl in front of her was the same twenty-two weeks old baby inside of her.

Jude buries herself in the crock of Alex’s neck and the woman can feel her shoulder getting wet.

“I’m okay, mama,” she tells her and Alex pull away to clean her tears and smile softly at her.

“Good, because you are grounded for the rest of your life,” Alex tells her.

 

* * *

 

 

Slowly and all at once Sara and Alex are in love. Big Jude stays around until Alex’s belly is the size of a basketball. Jude goes back to the future with tears in her eyes barely letting go of her mom.

Goodbyes are hard. Jude barely lets go of Alex and Sara is sure that Alex doesn’t want her to go.

“Hey, you’ll see each other in just a little bit,” Sara tells them.

Jude nods and she blindly enters the portal Cisco made - she can’t see anything because of the tears. Alex is crying too. Sara hugs her from behind, softly petting her each-day-bigger-baby-bump. She kisses Alex’s her and then her neck and she can feel the brunette softening in her arms.

“Stupid pregnancy hormones,” Alex says wiping her tears.

“Ten more weeks, love.”

The guys start to tease Sara merciless until Alex hit her third trimester and threats to throw them in the middle of the Roman Empire the next one that makes a joke about Sara knocking Alex up (it's _Nate_ ; it lasts _two days_ before Sara realizes what her baby mama did and she undoes it the same day, the man stops underestimating Alex).

Alex and Sara still sleep together every night but kisses start to happen. At first, kisses on Alex’s cheek just to get her flushed. When they are alone, Alex would often leave a kiss on her forehead or her hands. One night when they are almost falling asleep Alex kisses her neck. A chill runs down Sara’s spine and she looks at Alex. Their lips gravitate towards each other.

They talk about it – they don’t talk as much as they should, but they do talk.

“I want to be with you,” Sara tells her.

“I want to be with you too,” Alex answers.

Kisses become a normal thing between them.

The Legends don’t mind. If anything they are happy about it. Sara and Alex – which at first seem to be an inflammable mix – balance one another.

Alex’s maternal instinct and hormone are stronger than Sara expected them to be before the baby is born. She almost makes Jude sleep with them for the whole month. Jude didn’t mind the first days – she missed her mothers and while they weren’t the exact version of the ones that she left, they were the closest.

Jude keeps Alex’s company when the Legends have to leave the ship – turns out she was also on ‘desk duty’ on the Waverider and while Gideon did her best to keep Alex on the ship a physical person helped a lot.

“How do we even make it work?” Alex asks as they have lunch just Jude and her.

“Six months,” Jude says with her mouth full. “Six months on one Earth, six months on the other.”

“That is not a completely bad idea.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s the first baby of team Supergirl and the first baby of team Legends so it just might be the most spoiled baby of the two Earths. Out of the Legends, the worst is Mick. Alex makes a rule of no stolen or dangerous gifts and he says he’s still giving Jude Snart’s gun. From National City, Kara and Lena are the worst – there was no way of separating them.

It takes a lot of complaining and begging and pampering, but Alex agrees to go back to National City from week 28 until week 32. Sara goes with her – whether it was instinct or hormones, they had been getting stronger on Sara too.

It's around the same time Alex brings up where they are going to have the baby.

"Where do you want to have the baby?" Sara asks. "I imagine you'd like it to be at your apartment given the comfort of home or maybe the DEO."

"You are not going to ask me to have the baby at Earth-1?" Alex sounds confused.

"Of course not. You are the one who is giving birth and assuming it's going to a natural one you have to as comfortable as you can. I'm just there to assist. Baby, are you crying?"

"No. My eyes are hydrating. Oh, shut up. Yes, I'm crying, because this is perfect, and you are perfect and Jude is going to be perfect. And goddamn stupid hormones! Will you just kiss me already!" Sara complies.

Their plan doesn’t work out.

The 9th-month approaches and of course Alex has to give birth in the middle of chaos. They were the Arrow Cave – according to Felicity the safest facility on all Earth-1 – and they were being attacked. Most of the four teams were out. Alex had with her Felicity, Curtis, Winn, Lena, Caitlin, Eliza and Wally. One of the doors were already trembling and Alex’s contractions were already three minutes apart when she got done with it.

She got a gun from one of the shelves ignoring as Felicity and Winn tried to talk her back to bed and stood in front of the door.

She charged her gun.

“Lena, open it on three.”

Lena does and she keeps it open until Alex runs out of ammo, but by then most the bad guys are dead and Wally takes care of the rest. Alex puts her gun on the table and screams in pain.

“Get. Sara. _Now_.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sara doesn’t complain as Kara carries her inside of the Arrow Cave. Kara is beside Alex faster than Sara, but it’s Sara’s hand that Alex’s almost crushes. Eliza is in charge of getting the baby out.

 _Jude Laurel Lance_ is born.

After too much explanation, Felicity manages to get both of their names on the Birth Certificated with one slight modification, though.

 

* * *

 

 

“She’s beautiful.”

“Yes, she is.”

“Thank you for giving me this, _Alexandra_ _Lance_ ,” Sara teases.

“You know I’m putting Danvers as your last name on NC documents, don’t you? Also, don’t expect me to carry the next one.”

 

* * *

 

 

They are technically and legally married on paper for two years before Sara proposes. They get married twice. Once on Alex’s childhood backyard and another on the same church Sara’s mother got married in Star City.

Baby Jude carries the ring both times with help of her cousin Catherine Danvers-Luthor in Midvale, and William Queen in Star City.

 

* * *

 

 

Sara carries the next one. It’s five years after the wedding and this time is less confusing.

 _Renee Alura Danvers_ is born in National City.

They are happy for _a_ _while_.

 

* * *

 

 

“There is no other way. I’ll have to do it manually,” Alex says, not only to herself but to Gideon. By Gideon’s silence, she knows she’s right. “Tell them to get back to ship, tell them that I figure it out but don’t let them know.”

“Okay,” Gideon’s voice says and something in it sounds like painful.

Alex is closing the door. There was still some crew left that might try to stop her so she wasn’t taking any chances. She doesn’t bother with the bodies around her, some knocked out, others dead – they will have the same end in minutes.

“They are clear,” Gideon warns her.

Alex’s heart skips a beat. Knowing that they are safe doesn’t make it any easier. A tear escapes her eye as she put the device on a countdown.

_30 seconds._

She sits down on the ground. Her heart beating faster than ever and she no longer tries to contain the tears. There is no one there to see them. There is no one there to judge her.

She thought she had longer.

Renee is only five. Jude is twelve and just starting with her first crush. She thought she’d be there for it all. It had been months since she saw her niece and nephew. Months since she last spoke to her mother. Months since she last hugged Kara.

She thought she’d have it all again.

And Sara. She smiles. Sara would kill her. Sara. Smart, beautiful, teasing Sara. It’s funny how unlikely they were to ever be together and yet they did it.

She wouldn’t trade it for a different ending.

_25 seconds._

“Alex,” Gideon calls. “I connected you to Kara’s comm.”

“What?” Alex asks but what sounds next is not Gideon’s voice that answers.

“Hello? Is it you Alex?”

“Hey, Kara. How are you?” Alex asks completely shocked at hearing her sister’s voice one more time. One last time.

“You’re not calling to cancel our dinner again, are you? You know, Lena is getting a hang of jumping through Earths and I just might send her after you,” Kara threatens playfully and Alex smiles through the tears.

“No. Not canceling it,” she barely manages to say with the emotion choking her.

“Dammit.” Alex can hear some background noise. “Alex can we talk in like… five minutes?”

“Yeah, sure. Go get them, Supergirl.”

“You can count on it.”

“Hey Kara,” she calls before her sister can mute her. “I love you.”

“Love you too, sis.”

She hangs up.

_12 seconds._

What an eternity it looked like now.

Alex stared out into space. She hated it – the space. Ever since the first time it threatened to take Kara away she started to hate it. Maybe seeing it from Earth was okay, to be actually in it... She didn’t see the thrill of it. She'd rather go to the ocean.

She closed her eyes trying to imagine it.

Last time she saw the ocean she was teaching Renee how to surf. She even got Jude to join them. She was already impressed how the managed to get her to take off the jacket Mick had got her. It got to a point it was so dirty, so dirty there was fungus in it.

_8 seconds._

She took a deep breath trying to empty her mind. Sara had tried to teach her to meditate several times. She wished she had listened to her, but that moment wasn’t the one for regrets.

_5 seconds._

“Gideon,” Alex says. “Thank you.”

_3 seconds._

“No,” Gideons answers. “Thank you, Alex.”

But Alex wasn’t there anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

They say when you die you see your whole life pass through your eyes.

Alex Danvers almost died a handful number of times to think that it is true, so once again she thinks she knows what is coming when there are few ticks left of her life.

She thinks she'll remember glimpses of childhood. Jeremiah and Eliza and what seemed a perfect life.

She thinks she'll remember Superman dropping off Kara and how slowly they built their sisterhood.

She thinks she'll remember parting, and J'onn, Supergirl, Myriad, Maggie, Daxamites, Sara, Jude, Renee.

 _Jude_ …

She'd never get tired of that story. How crazy it was. How fitting. She still couldn't make sense of half of it even knowing the full story.

Alex Danvers life was an adventure and she would be lying if she said she expected to die in action on her forties. She expected to die old in her sleep, or maybe in a resting home in the middle of threatening to kill Winn for stealing her candy. She didn't expect to die in action, but she made her peace with the high possibility of it.

She feels like she came to a full circle. It's not a plane, but the ship seems enough like one and it's making its way down. This time she knows that Kara won't be there to catch it.

She remembers it all, but it’s not what comes to her mind as the last second passes in a short infinity.

What comes to her mind is one single moment of her life. Her last Thanksgiving. They had it at Star Labs. It was the only place, beside the DEO, that could fit all of them. Never before was everybody present in the same universe, in the same place at the same time.

She remembers Barry and Iris from afar talking to M’gann and Eliza. J’onn was chasing after the kids who were running around the lab. H.R, Felicity and Winn were sharing Superhero stories on the corner. Joe and Oliver discussing politics. Diggle was winning an arm wrestle against James. And Alex...

Alex as on the couch laying with her head on Sara’s lap and her feet at Lena’s and toying with Kara’s hair as she sat on the ground discussing with Cisco the possibility of him designing her new suit.

She _smiled_.

 

* * *

 

The ship explodes without sound, but the Legends watch it from The Waverider. Sara feels her heart tighten in her chest. Something is wrong.

"Where's Alex?"

"Captain Lance," Gideon's voice sound hesitant. "I'm sorry to inform that she didn't make it out."

 

* * *

 

 

Alex Danvers is buried on Earth-38 on Midvale. Empty casket. Too many tears. Sara can’t look at Eliza. She can’t look at anywhere but the casket. There is a small crest of the House of El carved in the wood. No one but those who know notices it.

Kara doesn’t let Sara leaves until she’s sure Sara’s not doing anything stupid. She spends most of the time on Earth-38 on Midvale. Eliza was glad to have the grandkids near them and Sara was relieved for having so many people with them in that moment. She has no idea how she would have pulled it off alone.

Mick stays with her – witnesses swear he cried during Alex’s funeral. Renee feels it the most, she cries every night during the first two months asking for her mama. Sara ends up in tears each time she tries to calm down her younger daughter, Lena is the one who ends up doing it.

Jude is on her teenage years but during those first months, she slips back into her mother’s bed in such an Alex way that Sara can’t even be mad.

It’s almost a year later when Sara is well enough to go back to Earth-1. She could stay, they all remind her, but that place –Earth–38 - was Alex’s. No matter how long, it would always hurt too much to be there.

On Earth-1 Alex Lance doesn’t get a funeral only a death certificate and a grave beside Laurel. On the days in which Sara misses her too much she brings her flowers and talks to her and she talks to Laurel also. It’s funny, but she imagines the two of them being friends up there or wherever the dead go.

They go back to the Waverider and Sara discovers how Rip felt when he came back to find her as captain. It’s Jax who falls into the Captain’s seat. She doesn’t try to take it back. It somehow feels right. She leaves the Legends but Rory stays.

It’s not the last time she’s seeing them so she doesn’t say goodbye. Plus they stop all the time to see the girls.

After leaving the Waverider, Sara and the kids move to Star City.

She doesn’t work as White Canary anymore; she has to think about the girls now more than ever.

Sara becomes a self-defense instructor and she kind of likes it. Sometimes Renee even helps her with the kid’s class.

On the plus side she has a good amount of free time with the kids which is why they end up at Noonan’s for the third time in a week for lunch because both her daughters want to.

It’s totally their aunt Kara’s fault that her kids got hooked on this place. The staff was so used to them that they already knew what they would order and where they would sit.

They are just entering the place when Sara feels Renee slipping from her grip.

“Mom, look! It's mama!” the girl shouts as she throws herself into the legs of a woman waiting at Noonan’s coffee line. Renee is eight years old now and a part of her still thinks Alex is coming back. She heard so many stories about it that it was hard to believe it wouldn't happen.

“Renee! Get back here!” Sara says running after her daughter.

The woman turns around and looks down. “Hey there, buddy.” Sara is already scooping the six-years-old girl into her arms when she looks at the woman.

_It was not fair._

Sara swallowed the lump on her throat and spoke. “I’m so sorry about that. You um… You just look a lot like their mama.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry. It takes a bit more than that to knock me down.”

And it’s an awkward moment as the three of them stand there without saying anything.

“Are you new in the city?” Jude asks as she arrives next to Sara.

“Yeah, just moved. How did you know?”

“Oh, nothing we just always come here and I think mom would remember your face.”

Sara looks at her daughter.

_Are you really hitting on her for me?_

“I’m Jude, by the way. The girl hiding in my mom’s neck is Renee.”

“Jude, go with your sister to the table,” Sara tells her oldest passing the blonde little girl. “I’m sorry about that,” she says to Alex once the girls are gone. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s okay. They are cute.”

“Yeah, they are my everything.”

“I’m Alex.” The woman stretches out her hand. “Alex Danvers.”


End file.
